Love Tape
by 35Rhums
Summary: Cualquiera puede hacer un Sex Tape, lo esencial es saber hacer el amor.


**Disclaimer: Glee pertence a Fox y a RIB o no sé.**

**A/N: Hola! Sé que me odian, sé que quieren que actualice los miles de fics que tengo abandonados y lo comprendo. Estoy terminando de escribir un capítulo de HGG y lo actualizaré pronto. Por ahora puedo ofrecerles esto: Lemmon Brittana. Saludos.**

**A/N2: Feliz Cumpleaños Fher! **

**Love Tape.**

-_San por favor.-_ me rogó con ternura, con esa voz de niña pequeña, cómo si lo que me estuviera pidiendo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-_Britt, podemos discutirlo en otro lugar?-_ dije un poco avergonzada, la verdad es que no quería estarlo, pero lo que me estaba pidiendo Brittany, era bastante extraño.-_Vamos al auto.-_ le dije y con tranquilidad tomé su mano. Ella sólo sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos. No podría describir lo mucho que adoraba esa sensación, ese simple hecho, sin duda, yo pertenecía ahí, yo le pertenecía completamente.

-_De verdad lo hablaremos?-_ insistió ella.

-_Sí, Britt, lo hablaremos.-_ le dije con una sonrisa, y claro que ella me sonrió de vuelta. Llegamos a mi auto y nos subimos de inmediato, ella con más alegría que nunca, parece que de verdad esto era importante para Britt.

-_Muy bien San, lo haremos o no?_

_-Alto, alto! Primero, quiero saber por qué quieres hacer esto, por qué ahora?-_ pregunté tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-_Es muy simple San… recuerdas esa vez, luego de la fiesta de San Valentín?-_ dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo, que rápidamente se transmitió hacia mi. Claro que lo recordaba, fue extraordinario, jamás podría olvidarlo, todo había sido perfecto. Todos los sentimientos habían sido los adecuados, ya no era algo mecánico, yo la amaba en ese momento, la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en mi vida.

-_Claro que lo recuerdo Britt…-_ dije tomando su mano.

-_Es que… me hubiera encantado grabarlo…-_ dijo ocultando su rostro en mi hombro, yo por otra parte, sonreí.

-_Britt, podemos repetirlo cuántas veces quieras.-_ dije de manera coqueta.

-_Lo sé… pero…-_ volvió a titubear.

-_De verdad es lo que quieres?_

_-Sólo quiero ver algo…-_ continuó. No sabía que decirle, ella siempre tenía ideas bastante extrañas, pero hacer un sex tape no era algo del otro mundo, todas las parejas lo hacen, no sé si por morbo o por algo más, pero si ellos lo hacen, por qué nosotras no.

-_Está bien, linda…-_ dije dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-_De verdad lo haremos?-_ preguntó saliendo de su escondite, con una sonrisa hermosa, pero nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-_Si es lo que de verdad quieres, claro.-_ Lo admito, no puedo negarle nada a Britt, de seguro hay algo más, algo que no me está diciendo, pero no seguiré con el interrogatorio.

-_Te parece si comenzamos con algunas tomas, ahora?-_ me preguntó con malicia y con esa típica sonrisa coqueta que tanto adoro.

-_Me parece estupendo…-_ dije antes de sentir como su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, antes de notar como la distancia entre nuestros rostros disminuía drásticamente. Sin temor acerqué mis manos a las de ella y con cariño las acaricié.-_Te quiero Britt…-_ dije con una sonrisa. No es típico de mi, demostrar muchos sentimientos, pero cada vez que estoy con ella, no puedo ocultar nada, no puedo ocultar que la amo y que daría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, y me alegro que ella lo note, por que cada vez que le digo lo que siento, veo la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo en su rostro.

-_Y yo a ti San.-_ dijo suavemente junto a mis labios, que ya se morían por aprisionar los de ella, mis manos viajaron hasta su cuello, acariciando cada lugar de su piel, antes de llegar a destino. Acerqué mis labios a los de ella, un simple roce, que causaba en mi más de mil emociones, sonreí tímidamente al sentir como sus manos se apoyaban en mi cintura, mientras separaba sutilmente mis labios para besar los de ella. Era una sensación envolvente, igual que nuestro primer beso, sin duda alguna… o tal vez mucho mejor. Ya no existían esos fantasmas que nos aprisionaban, sólo existíamos nosotras, sólo existía ella y yo.

Sus suaves labios capturaron los míos con delicadeza, con ternura y como siempre me sentí en las nubes, no había prisa, no había temor, sólo amor… la forma en que nuestros labios danzaban, la forma en que nuestra respiración se entrecortaba y como nuestras manos trataban de demostrar todo lo que sentíamos por la otra, me extasiaba, me hacían sentir como la mujer más afortunada del mundo… Sin embargo, algo nos despertó de esta envolvente armonía, un simple golpe en la ventana del auto, que a pesar de querer ignorarlo se hacía más y más molesto. Abrí mis ojos al extrañar los labios de Britt sobre los míos, y la encontré ahí, sonrojada, así que me voltee de inmediato.

-_Berry! Qué rayos ocurre!-_ grité molesta.

-_Glee, ahora.-_ gritó tras el vidrio. Sólo pude escuchar una pequeña risita de Britt y la miré de inmediato y reí.-_Es increíble, estamos a días de las regionales y ustedes se escapan de los ensayos para besarse!-_ el simple tono de voz de Rachel me desespera, con molestia bajé el vidrio.

-_Podrías callarte un momento, Berry. Nadie dijo que no iríamos al ensayo… Ugh danos un poco de privacidad._

_-Privacidad quieren? En pleno estacionamiento de la escuela?-_ habló con sarcasmo.

-_Tiene razón San, podemos seguir esto en otro momento.-_ dijo Britt, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego de eso se bajó del auto y yo la imité. Todo el camino hacia la sala del coro, Rachel nos vino sermoneando acerca de la importancia de la constancia y el esfuerzo, como si Britt y yo no lo supiéramos, como si no hubiéramos sido atormentadas por Sue casi 4 años seguidos. Mi enojo aumentaba con cada palabra que abandonaba la boca de Rachel, sólo quería que se callara y obviamente Britt lo notaba, me apretaba la mano para distraerme, para sacar una sonrisa de mis labios y vaya que le funcionaba.

En cuanto llegamos a la sala, notamos como algunos chicos discutían acerca de las canciones que podríamos hacer para las regionales y sin perder tiempo me senté junto a Brittany al final de la sala. No es que quisiera tomar las cosas a la ligera, pero añoraba tanto estar con Brittany en ese mismísimo momento, que de no ser por los tontos, la hubiera besado contra ese enorme piano… pero debo controlarme un poco.

-_San…-_ me susurró Britt. De inmediato la miré con atención.-_No puedo dejar de pensar en el video…-_ dijo levemente.-_ Y bueno… hoy mis papás no están.-_ dijo acariciando mi pierna, tragué fuertemente, al escuchar esa proposición indirecta, y el sólo hecho de pensar lo que haríamos esa misma tarde, hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, que mi piel se erizara y el deseo de estrellarla contra el piano en este mismo momento se hacía más y más grande.-_Iremos a tu casa a buscar la cámara… la mía está mala…-_ dijo moviendo su mano sobre mi pierna, obligándome a aguantar la respiración.-_ Y luego nos iremos a mi casa…-_ esta vez se acercó y me susurró en el oído, luego de eso mordió mi oreja con malicia, sólo para tentarme. Mordí mi labio sólo para contener el suspiro que deseaba salir de mi boca y escuché su débil risa.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, pero la campana indicaba el término de esta terrible tortura, y sólo pude tomar su mano y dejar que el deseo de tenerla me hiciera acelerar el paso. Ella no demostraba nerviosismo, sólo me sonreía, sólo me miraba con ternura y enternecía mi corazón. Y sólo pude besar su mano con cariño.-_Te amo.-_ le dije con calma, mientras caminábamos hacia el auto, ella se detuvo y tiró de mi brazo sólo para que nuestros cuerpos quedaran unidos. Con delicadeza peinó mi cabello y luego me dio un pequeño beso.

-_Yo también te amo…-_ me dijo. Y juro que en ese momento, no podía sentir más amor por ella, simplemente la amaba, ella lo era todo para mí. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas.-_ San…-_ rió.-_ Me estás ahogando…-_ continuó riendo.

-_Lo siento!-_ dije sin intención de arrepentimiento alguno.

La cámara fue lo de menos, en realidad corrí a mi habitación a revisar todo mi clóset en busca de ella, y cuando la encontré bajé corriendo de nuevo al auto, mientras le gritaba a mamá que me quedaría en casa de Britt haciendo un trabajo para la escuela. Ella sólo me dijo que me cuidara y que me quería, le dije que yo también.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de Britt, ella bajó con tranquilidad del auto, y claro que la seguí de muy cerca. La puerta de su casa se abrió casi a una velocidad supersónica y sentí como tiraba de mí, para que entrara. Britt, tomó mis caderas y me estrelló contra la puerta, haciendo que se cerrara. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, la fría puerta y lo cerca que estaba Brittany de mí, hacían que pequeños escalofríos viajaran por mi cuerpo.-_Y bien?-_ la molesté, ella sólo mantuvo el silencio, mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, yo por otra parte quería tenerla junto a mi ya, aprisioné su cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro, y con tranquilidad acercó sus labios a los míos. Me besó. Sus suaves labios se entretenían en los míos, y sólo podía abrazarla más fuerte, mis ojos fuertemente cerrados y mis labios enredándose en los suyos… Sentí como su lengua rozaba mi labio inferior y sin demorarme recibí al intruso, su lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi boca, y simplemente cedí, me entregué al beso. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi mente se encontraba en blanco, mi estómago se apretaba pero ese cosquilleo aumentaba.

-_Vamos a mi habitación…-_ me dijo luego de tal vez minutos o simples segundos. Yo sólo asentí. Tomó mi mano, como si no supiera el camino, pero yo lo agradecí, agradecí no perder el contacto con ella, agradecí no perder la tibieza de su piel junto a la mía.

Nos detuvimos junto a la puerta de su habitación, y me miró con ternura.-_Sé que no será igual que el día de San Valentín…-_ dijo con nerviosismo.-_ pero sé que será mejor…-_ recordé lo que le había dicho ese día, le había dicho que quería hacer el amor con ella, quería amarla en todo sentido, no sólo de manera física. Sonreí antes sus palabras y me prometí cumplir ese estamento, será mejor… lo prometo. Esta vez yo abrí la puerta y le entregué la cámara a Britt, después de todo, ella hace "fondue for two" sabe como manejar estos artefactos, lástima que la cámara de ella, se haya roto. Ella sonrió y puso la cámara sobre un mueble cerca de la cama, me acerqué de inmediato y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, besé su cuello con devoción sin pensar en la cámara que se encendía.

Brittany se volteó y me sonrió con ternura, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, y nos besamos una vez más, nos besamos con la misma entrega de siempre, mis manos instantáneamente recorrieron su espalda y la acercaron más a mi cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos, nos detuvimos. La miré directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules que siempre brillaban cada vez que nos besábamos, sonreí. Con cuidado, desarmé su cola, haciendo que su pelo cayera libremente sobre sus hombros y un poco en su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla y ella acarició mi mano de inmediato, la suavidad de su piel siempre me sorprendía, así que tomé su mano y la guié hacia la cama. Me senté en la orilla de esta y ella se sentó sobre mí. Jamás dejamos de mirarnos. Ella puso su cara junto a mi cuello, su respiración junto a mi piel, parecía quemar, cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella, sentía que mi cuerpo no lo soportaría y combustionaría ahí mismo. Besó mi cuello mientras mis manos aprisionaban su cintura una vez más. Sentía como la tibieza de sus labios recorría mi cuello, y sin quererlo mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.

Mis manos se deslizaron bajo su polera, y noté su desconcentración, con cuidado la volteé, quedando recostada sobre la cama y yo sobre ella. Adoro sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. Peiné su cabello una vez más y besé su frente, luego sus mejillas, su nariz, su mandíbula, hasta que nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar en un beso. No nos movimos, sólo disfrutamos la sensación de nuestros labios… Cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda acercándome más y más a su cuerpo, lentamente separé mis labios para rozar mi lengua a la comisura de los suyos, cosa que ella pareció agradecer. El beso comenzó lento pero apasionado. Necesito que ella entienda la mucho que significa esto para mi. Cuán agradecida estoy de estar con ella en este momento. Así que la seguí besando, nos seguimos besando. Cuando nos detuvimos, levanté un poco mi cabeza, para observar sus ojos. En este momento puedo sentir que ella me ama, me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella.

Vuelvo a deslizar mis manos bajo su polera, puedo sentir su suave piel, perfecta como siempre; y comienzo a quitársela. Centímetro a centímetro, revelo su piel color crema y no logro encontrar ninguna falla. Cuando comienzo a descubrir sus senos, ella arquea su espalda para poder quitarle ese molesto pedazo de tela. Me tomo este momento para disfrutar la vista ante mi. Su perfecto cuerpo ante mí. Ella se sonroja un poco, debido a lo perdida que me encuentro, y sólo puedo sonreír. Ella también sonríe. Adoro ese lado de Brittany, ese lado en donde ella profundamente aprecia mi adoración por ella.

La beso una vez más, pero mis besos ahora descienden hasta su mandíbula, se mueven hasta su cuello. Lentamente lamo la piel antes recorrida. Mis manos recorren su costado con lentitud y me deshago de su brasier, sólo así continúo con mis besos, que finalmente se estancan en el valle de sus pechos. Mi mano se acerca a su cuerpo, y sin temor acaricia su seno izquierdo, mientras que mi boca se encarga de besar una vez más su cuello. Su pesada respiración se convertía en silenciosos gemidos. Mi lengua recorría, cada centímetro de su piel, mi boca ahora se concentraba en darle placer, sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes. Seguí jugando con sus pechos, mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas. Roce. Ella necesita sentir que amo cada parte de ella. Sus gemidos me causan escalofríos y siento cómo mi cuerpo responde ante eso. Siento como el calor aumenta entre nosotras, como nuestra piel parece incendiarse.

Mi mano empieza a abandonar su torso, y noto como cierra sus ojos. Siempre hace lo mismo y me encanta. Sonrió una vez más aunque ella no pueda verme, mi mano desciende hasta el interior de sus piernas. Su cadera se levanta para encontrarse conmigo, y noto lo lista que está para mí. Me deshago una vez más de su ropa, y me encuentro con su mirada. Su mirada llena de deseo pero de amor al mismo tiempo. Y siento que puedo ver su alma. Vuelvo a besarla, mientras mi mano se encuentra con la humedad de su sexo. Noto como busca aire una vez más. Al principio no haga nada más que jugar tímidamente con ella. Susurra algo, pero no puedo oírla, supongo que necesita más… Lenta y gentilmente comienzo a acariciar su clítoris, y sus gemidos se convierten pequeños gritos y necesidad de aire. Yo disfruto este momento tal cual es. Yo dándole placer a ella.

-_San…-_ dice mi nombre con un dejo de desesperación. Y yo comprendo. Sólo un dedo, y noto como sus ojos se vuelven a cerrar con fuerza, como su espalda se arquea. Como su boca se abre con desesperación y como sus manos capturan las sábanas. Comienzo a mover mi dedo mientras la beso.-_ Más…-_ gime esta vez con fuerza y yo sólo obedezco. Un ritmo invade mi cuerpo y comienzo a acelerar el movimiento de mis dedos dentro de ella, sus gemidos parecen salir de control y son cada vez más altos. La beso una vez más, mientras siento como la presión en mis dedos aumenta y lo sé. Sé que ella obtuvo lo que necesitaba. Mi nombre se escucha por toda la casa, estoy segura de eso y no podría imaginarlo de otra forma. Me separo un momento para admirarla una vez más, mientras ella aún se recupera. Sonrió como siempre y la beso rápidamente, luego de eso me acuesto a su lado. Ella abre los ojos y me sonríe.-_ San…_

_-Mhm…-_ es el único sonido que puedo hacer, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo besándome con delicadeza.

-_Yo también te amo.-_ dije de inmediato luego de ese beso. Ella se levantó y apagó la cámara. Yo por mi parte ni siquiera la recordaba, así que reí un momento. Brittany se acercó rápidamente, decidida a ver lo que recién había ocurrido. Yo acerqué mi mano velozmente a la cámara y la oculté por un segundo.-_ No quieres esperar un momento?-_ pregunté nerviosa. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-_Tengo que ver algo…-_ me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo sólo levanté una ceja con una sonrisa burlona, pero ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Esto me intrigó.

-_Qué quieres ver?_

_-La verdad… bueno…-_ dijo nerviosa.-_ es que siempre cierro mis ojos… y quiero ver tu rostro… quiero ver como me miras._

_-Cómo… cómo te miro?-_ pregunté nerviosa también.

-_Sí, quiero ver como me miras cada vez que digo tu nombre…-_ mi corazón di un pequeño brinco y sentí como ese escalofrío volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo. Ella guardó silencio mientras miraba el video, yo un poco avergonzada también miré. Ella no parecía avergonzarse, a pesar de todos los gemidos que salían del video.-_ San…_

_-Sí Britt?-_ pregunté nerviosa al notar como ella detenía el video.

-_Gracias.-_ me dijo.

-_Qué? Por qué?-_ ella no respondió solo volvió a colocar la cámara donde estaba antes y se acercó a mi con una sonrisa.

-_Gracias por amarme…-_ dijo poniéndose sobre mí y besándome una vez más.-_ Y ahora volveré a agradecértelo.-_ dijo mientras volvía a besarme.

-_No tienes que agradecerme nada… Te amo Brittany Pierce._

_-Y yo a ti Santana López._

Y luego de eso, bueno, el agradecimiento de Britt, que también quedó grabado en video.

**A/N3: Espero que les haya gustado. Muchos saludos, Nati.**


End file.
